Butterflies
by x3 baby james x3
Summary: updated 8~10!!! 3rd chapter is up!!! This is a story about how you get butterflies when your in love.......it involves all the couples......and maybe some new ones!!
1. The Make Up

~*Butterflies*~

A/N~this is my first Degrassi story.  I hope u like it!!

~*Chapter 1*~The Make-Up*~

Emma walked over to Sean with her shoes in her hand.  Her hair flew in the wind and her dress was waving in the wind.  

"Hey" She said to Sean

"Hey"

"He looks so handsom." Emma thought

"Wow she looks so beautiful" Sean thought.

"It's a slow song and youre not dancing." Sean said

"No one really caught my eye." Emma said moving closer to Sean.

"Well…….how bout now?"

"Id love to"

Emma and Sean go closer and Emma put her hands around Sean's next and is around her waist.  No sooner than 2 minutes that gave each other a long kiss.

"Emma I…."

"I know…..I didn't plan that either." Emma said looking into Sean's eyes with butterflies in her stomach.

"Emma Im really……" Sean said but was cut off by Emma.

"No….Sean……I should be the one apologizing.  I broke your heart too many times.  I should have gave you a chance to talk but I didn't.  The truth is…..I never really got over you.  I still love you like I did when we were together.  I just hope that you can forgive me."

"Wow" Sean said. "That was better than what I was planning to say."

Emma just chuckled a little.

"Emma…the truth is that I never got over you either.  I still love you too.  And what would I be if I didn't forgive you."

"You mean….."

"Ya……Emma, will you go on a date with me this Saturday night?"

"Yes!" Emma said giving Sean the biggest hug.

Then Sean leaned in and gave Emma another kiss but this one was longer than the one before.  After the kiss, Sean took Emma's hand and walked over to the reception.

That's chapter 1!!!! I hope you like it!! R+R!!!!


	2. Back Together Again

~*Butterflies*~

A/N~thanx for the great reviews!!!

~*Chapter 2*~Back Together Again*~

Sean and Emma walked hand in hand back to the reception.

"This feels just like old times" Sean thought.  "And I like it."

As they were walking, Emma looked into Sean's eyes thinking how great it was to b back together with them.  She had finally got the courage to tell him "I'm sorry" and she was glad she did.

"Emma!" Manny yelled.

"Hey Manny!"  Emma yelled.  "She's going to ask me details and lots of them." Emma whispered into Sean's ear.  Sean just laughed.

"Emma and Sean back together again I see." Manny said smiling.

"Yes Manny we're back together." Emma replied.

"This is great!" Manny yelled giving Emma a big hug.  "Emma can I talk to you for a minute?" Manny whispered in Emma's ear.

"Ya sure hold on a second." Emma replied. "Sean I'll be right back." Emma whispered to Sean"

"Ok.  Ill be waiting here." Sean said and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and Emma just smiled.

"What's up Manny?"

"Well…..First off I'm so happy that you and Sean are back together!"

"Thanks again Manny." Emma replied. 

"And 2nd of all……me and Craig have decided to get back together and give it another shot!" Manny said jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh Manny this is great.  But wait are you sure it's going to work this time?"

"I don't know but I'm going to try hard to not make the mistakes that I did before."

"Congratulations Manny!!" Emma said giving her a hug.

"So Sean Cameron and Emma Nelson are back together." Craig said to Sean.

"Ya."  Sean replied. "I'm so glad we talked about it.  Ive beenwanting to talk to her for a long time but she never gave me the chance."

"Well I'm happy for you two."

"So what's up with you and Manny?" Sean asked Craig.

"Well…….I think we are going to try to get back together again."

"That's great" Sean said.  "Now we can double."

"I hope my feelings changed for her because I don't want her to remind me of Angela again."

"Ya that would be bad."

"It sure would." Craig replied.

"Oh here come Emma and Manny again." Sean said

"So did Craig tell you the big new Sean?"

"Yup and congratulations Manny."

"Thanks Sean"

"Sean, I'm gunna go see my mum.  Wanna come?" Emma asked

"Ya sure."

"Ill see you guys later." Emma said.

Sean took Emma's hand again and they walked over by the shore to where Emma and Mr. Simpson were standing.

"Sean my mum is going to be so happy."

"I hope so."

"Sean….." Emma said questioning him.

"Ok your right.  I'm not going to look down on this situation."

"Good."  "Hey mum!!" Emma yelled.

"Hi Emma…….and hi Sean" Christine said.  "Emma can I talk to you for a quick second?"

"Ya sure"

"Emma are you and Sean back together again?"

"Ya isn't it great!" Emma said jumping up and down.

"Ya! I'm so happy for you." Christine said giving her daughter a hug.

"Archie did you hear that Emma and Sean are back together?"

"Mom!" Emma yelled.

Archie just laughed. "It's ok Emma Sean told me"

"He did?  I mean oh ya he did"

"Well Congratulatuons" Archie said.

"Thanks…….dad" Emma responded giving Archie a hug.

"Come on Sean lets go back to the party."

Sean and Emma walked back up to the party just as a slow song came on.

"Wanna dance?" Sean asked Emma.

"Id love too"

Emma put her hands around Seans next and Seans around Emma's waist. As they danced Emma thought, "Now I know what it feels like to have butterflies in your stomach."

Please r+r!! 


	3. Exciting, Aweusm, Great aka The Preparat...

~*Butterflies*~

A/N~Thanx for the reviews!!!!

~*Chapter 3*~Exciting, Awesum, Great aka the Preparation *~

"Emma this is so exciting!!!" Manny said as she put blush on Emma.

"Manny calm down."

"I'm just so happy!!  You and Sean and me and Craig!!  It's the perfect world!!" Manny said excitedly.

"I wouldn't exactly say perfect."  Emma replied.  "That looks great Manny." Emma said looking in the mirror.

"Sparkles?"

"A few on my eyes." Emma replied.

"Perfect!" Manny said.

"Manny you look great too!!"

"This is so awesum that we can double date."

"Here Manny, lets add some sparkles too your cheeks."

"Ok"

Emma put just a few sparkles on Manny's cheeks.  She didn't want to add too many.

"Perfect!!"

"It looks great Emma!!" Manny yelled.

"Manny calm down already!!  All you've ben saying is exciting, awesum and great!!"

"Because that's what it is!!!  This preparation for the date and the date itself is gunna be exciting, aweusm, and great!!  Emma you have to get excited."

"Ok!! Ive been holding it in but I feel the same way!!" Emma said jumping out of the chair.

Emma and Manny began to dance around the room when eh door bell ran.

"That's them!!" Emma said

Please r+r and make sum suggestions for the date!!


End file.
